Galil
IMI ('''I'srael M'ilitary '''I'ndustries)'' '''Galil or IDF ('''I'srael D'efense '''F'orce)'' '''Defender is an assault rifle exclusive to the Terrorists in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. It was added into the game since Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. Overview Galil can hold up to 35 rounds of 5.56×45mm NATO at a time which is 5 more rounds than most assault rifles. It is an alternative assault rifle to the AK-47 and $250 cheaper than its counter-terrorist counterpart, the FAMAS. Advantages *Has higher clip capacity than most assault rifles *Cheap ($2000) *High rate of fire *Light weight *Short reload time *Good accuracy in long range *Low recoil Disadvantages *Low damage for an assault rifle *Purchasable only for the Terrorists *Low knockback and stun to zombies Popularity The Galil is a popular assault rifle due to its large magazine. Tactics using Galil Normal matches *Aim for head in close battle. *Fire in burst of two in medium and long ranges. *This rifle is stable even when fired continuously. Zombie Mods *A 35 rounds of Galil can deal 910 ~ 1820 damage to zombies. It is recommended to target a normal zombie as the minimum health for a host zombie is 2000HP. Zombie Scenario *Default dollar in Zombie Scenario is $7500. The player will pay $2000 for Galil and $1200 for 600 rounds of ammunition. There is $4300 left for the player to be used for other things. Comparison to FAMAS Positive *Higher rate of fire (+3%) *Less expensive (-$225) *Higher magazine size (+10) *Shorter reload time (-0.4 seconds) Neutral *Same damage (26) *Same recoil (18%) *Same speed reduction (-4%) Negative *Less accurate (-13%) *No burst fire mode Users Counter-Terrorist *SAS: Seen in Battle Galil poster. Terrorists * Yuri: Seen armed by Yuri in a poster. * ETA: Seen armed in poster. Variants FNC= :Main article: FNC. FNC is the level restrict version of Galil. It has higher firepower and more accurate than the Galil. ;Advantages *Cheaper (-$100) *Lighter (-5%) *Shorter reload time (-0.5 seconds) *No level restriction *Higher magazine capacity (+5) ;Disadvantages *Does lower damage (-1) *Less accurate (-3%) *Higher recoil (+2%) |-| Battle Galil= A variant of Galil that can be obtained from Letter Find event. Its a good replacement for those who don't have QBZ-95B (which shares the same ability as the original Galil) ;Advantages *Higher damage (+1) ;Disadvantages *Less accurate (-2%) *Higher recoil (+1%) |-| Gallery Galil= galil viewmodel.png|View model File:Galil_worldmodel.png|World model File:Galil_shopmodel.png|Shop model Galil.gif|Shoot and reload File:Galil_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Eta galil.jpg|An ETA carrying a Galil DM_industry2_20120819_1500360.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound |-| Battle Galil= File:Galilb_poster_kr.png galilbattle_wm.png|World model battlegalilwm_HD.jpg|Ditto galilbattle_vm.png|View model SASwith Bgalil.jpg|A SAS operative with Battle Galil bgalil-spr.PNG|HUD Icon |-| Trivia *The Galil in game uses the 7.62mm ARM variation model instead of the Galil 5.56mm ARM. Note that the 7.62mm variant holds 25 rounds in its magazine. *This weapon cannot be fired underwater. *This weapon model is used from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero model. External links *Galil at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:Israel Military Industry Category:Israeli weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Original weapon Category:Terror weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Point weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with variants